Watch out when you wake up to girl a sreaming
by autumn-ferris
Summary: What would you do if you were Duo and you woke up to a girl screaming out side. This is my second fic so please read and reveiw thnx
1. A Girls Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer- i do not own gw though i wish i did ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo wakes up to a sharp scream out side his apartment that made him think someone was dying. He jumps up out of bed and makes his way sleepily to look out his window into the gloomy starless night and sees a young girl being felt over but some guy. The girl screams for help again and thinks oh gawd I'm going to die I wish I never moved here... The young girl prays some one will hear her but doubts anyone will and she feel her tears running down her know pale cheeks. He stares and then quickly grabs his gun and quietly slips outside the door and is thankful for all his Gundam training. When he gets up behind him the guy has begun to slowly lift up the girls top. Duo sees that the girl who appeared to be around his age was shaken badly, very pale and crying. He quickly and silently slams the handle of his gun against the guys head and knocks him out immediately and he slumps to the ground.  
  
The girl stares horrified and with a look of terror on her face, the first thing she thinks is 'oh gawd now what is this guy going to do to me?..' and then she collapses all of her strength gone from trying to fight the first guy off also and then curls into a ball shaking, and rocking back and forth trying to stay warm. He watches her for a few moments thinking about what he should do with her half afraid she may try to fight him out of fear and then comes to the conclusion that he couldn't just leave her here especially sense it seemed as if she was going into shock so he decides he has no choice but to take her to his apartment. He hopes that she wont try to fight him and feels very bad and sorry for her because of what she went through and he gently lifts her into his arms and carries her to his apartment.  
  
The girl feels the warmth of his skin and silently prays he wont try to harm her to but then thinks 'why would he save me if all he wanted to do was harm me more?'. Next he quickly opens the door to his apartment and turned the lights on in his living room and gently sits her down on the couch and quickly grabs a blanket from a chair and troughs it over her so she won't freeze. She curls up into a ball again her arms wrapped around her legs with her head on her knees.  
  
Now Duo finally gets a chance to actually inspect her and sees a huge bruise across her left cheek ,a black and blue eye as if she were punched, a small cut on her lip and bruises up and down both of her arms. He also notices that her one of the straps on her thin navy blue tank top was ripped. After a few more minutes of deciding whether or not he should try talking to her he finally asks "Are you ok?".  
  
The girl just sits there rocking back and forth.. tears still streaming down her pale cheeks from her dark blue eyes. Duo starts to become slightly afraid that he wasn't careful she would go into shock so he moves and sits next to her and carefully slips his arm around her and rubs her arm and draws her to him hoping he would warm her up. The girl tenses every muscle in her body becomes stiff and she thinks 'gawd please no..' after a few minutes of nothing happing she relaxes and begins to shake a little less and after about 15 minutes to half an hour more she finally slips into a light sleep.  
  
Duo slowly gets up form the couch after observing her movements he gently lays her out on the couch and remembers the guy who he believes as trying to rape her so he quickly walks to the window and sees that the guy was already gone. He shrugs and locks the door and then quietly walks over to the chair and sits down to ponder his thoughts and falls asleep.  
  
The next morning the girl wakes up and sees that the man who saved her was still asleep in the chair and it looked like to her that he had slept there the whole night. she sighs and looks around the room observing ever little detail sense she hadn't had the chance to the pervious night. first she sees the navy blue carpet and deep sea blue chairs and couch on which see was sitting, next are two black end tables and one black coffee table. On top of the end tables are crystal lamps which are in front of two huge windows that are covered by blackish blue curtains. After a few more minutes she freezes when she notices that the guy had awakened and was looking at her.  
  
When Duo wakes up and sees the girl examining his living room and see that she was still shaking slightly but not nearly as bad as she was. Also she was sitting with her head on her knees. He tries to smile and asks "hey you feeling better?".  
  
The girl edges away and says "Are you going to try and hurt me too?".  
  
Duo slaps himself mentally and thinks 'I should of known she would be scared of me after some one had just tried to rape her.' He gets up and kneels in front if her and says "I swear I wont harm you,..". The girl looks at him in the eyes, and sees kindness and sincerity in his eyes so she finally decides to trust him and sighs then murmurs "I was so scared, I thought I was, was dead... he wanted to rape me and ki..kill me" her voice breaks and she starts crying again and feels terrible and scared as if she wasn't safe anywhere.  
  
He is quick to decide this time and he wraps his arms around her gently and rubs her back in a calming motion and murmurs "its ok I won't let anyone hurt you, you are safe here.."  
  
She wraps her arms around him and cries into his chest, and realizes that for the first time in many years she actually felt safe and protected. She remembers back when her mother would do this to her and when her older brother would always say he would protect her no matter what, but that was before he was killed by Oz, and she starts to cry harder when she thinks of this.  
  
Duo is a little startled at first by her reaction but doesn't let it show. He notices that she starts to cry harder and really wants to ask her why but decides that he may offended her and that is the last thing that he wants to do so he just sits there and continues to rub her back and tries to mentally figure out what could of made her start to cry like that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------- so there is my first chappie please r&r thanx so much i want at least three reviews before i will update!!!! 


	2. Past Can Be Painful

Disclaimer - I own nothing of Gundam wing (though it would be cool if I did)   
  
Duo looks at the young girl who was at the present crying into his chest with her arms wrapped his mid-drift. Duo waits a few minutes for her to calm down some. Once she has calmed down and is sitting beside him he finally says, "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I May run and I may hide but I never tell a lie." He smiles one of his famous childish grins at the girl.  
  
The girl can't help but smile slightly at the run and hide part of his speech, and thinks when she sees his smile 'wow I can't believe innocent and happy his smile is' and after she gazes at him for another couple seconds thinks 'geesh I just noticed that the guy who saved is so utterly adorable!'. After a few moments she murmurs "I'm Hilde, Hilde Schbeiker, and I want to thank you for last night, saving me and all that and then even giving me a place to stay.."  
  
"It was nothing really" Duo blushes slightly as he hears her remark and says "Nice to meet you Hilde." He takes along look over Hilde's features and notice her once cut lip was starting to swell up into a decent fat lip. He blushes when he sees Hilde staring at his wondering eyes and says quickly, "I think I'll get you some ice for your lip."  
  
Hilde stares entranced by Duo's (in her words) astounding bright violet eyes and watches them as they wonder over her face and injuries. After a few seconds she notices that he caught her stare and turns a soft delicate shade of pink and half jumps when she hears him speak. "Huh? Oh ok" she nods after she finally comprehends what he said. 'Weird' she thinks 'I never realized how much my lip and cheek hurt until now.' She lays back against the couch and sighs as Duo applies a soft blue cloth with ice in it to her cheek and lip. She gently takes the cloth in her hand and just lays there with her eyes closed thinking about the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours mostly about how she was saved and how kind Duo had been to her. She finally decides that she shouldn't burden him anymore than she already has, but soon after this she starts to drifts into a peaceful sleep which is interrupted by some murmuring.  
  
As Duo quickly walks to the kitchen he grabs one of his softest cloths, dampens it, and places some ice cubes in it while thinking how sweet and gentle this young girl seemed. He quickly walks past an old picture of his own sister who was about one year younger than himself maybe even younger than Hilde too. Her name was Amber, she shared many similarities in looks with himself she had the same long beautiful hair as he did and the same stunning violet eyes too, except in hers she had, had tints of brown in them, but he realizes that Hilde had the same tone of voice and same gentle characteristics in her gaze and facial features. Duo sighs and thinks 'three years ago when I was 14 I swore I would get revenge on you Amber and God willing I will...' He walks back to Hilde and gently applies the cloth to her bruised cheek and lip. Duo watches as she slowly drifts asleep (or so he thinks) and quietly murmurs "Gawd Amber I miss you so much, I will keep my promise to you but, its so hard I wish you were here know. All those years after mom and dad were killed you were my strength and hope and then you left so suddenly because of those.... those...." Duo who had been leaning over his knees with his head in his hands chokes on the last words and starts to cry silently with only a few sobs that are actually audible.  
  
Hilde sighs again and thinks 'For once I'm able to actually fall asleep and sleep peace..' she stops and starts to listen to Duo's murmuring and half jumps when she hears a sob. She slowly removes the cloth from her face and opens her eyes and thinks 'Duo, what's wrong I hope its not because of me or anything.' She watches him silently, think and wondering if she should try to comfort him. When she hears the next sob she gets up quietly and slowly walks to his side kneels in front of him. Hilde places a hesitant hand on Duo shoulder and says "Duo are you ok? what's wrong?"  
  
Duo jumps as he hears her soft voice and quickly stands and says "Huh? Oh I'm sorry I thought you were asleep Hilde. I am sorry if I disturbed you...." he quickly looks away and wipes his face with his hand to rid it of all tears half embarrassed then looks back at Hilde and meets her gaze. He quickly looks away because it is hard for him to look at the same familiar gaze that is almost his sister's.  
  
"Duo you don't need to apologize I wasn't asleep yet, are you ok? what's wrong?" she looks at him with the same gaze that reminded him of Amber. When she sees him look away she immediately thinks that he is upset or embarrassed with or by her. "Duo?" Hilde starts to worry about him.  
  
Duo starts to lose feeling in his legs when he see Hilde's gaze and hears her soft voice that has already reminded him of Amber a little to much already. When he finally hears "Duo?" He snaps back to reality and says "ya I'm ... I'm fine. " He slumps slowly back into his deep sea blue chair to weak from his lack of sleep sense he hadn't had a decent rest in over a month for he had _JUST _gotten back from a Gundam training mission that lasted for a month and then he woke up to Hilde screaming out side which he can't and wont blame her for because of what was happening to her.  
  
Hilde kneels in front of Duo and takes his hand while saying this, "No your not fine Duo, look at your self I mean please Duo your eyes are blood shot and you have dark circles underneath your eyes, and you were crying. Please Duo you can trust me. Please tell me who is Amber, and why you are so upset?" She looks into his eyes with a deep concern completely for getting about her own injuries and problems. When she sees a deep pained look in his eyes when she mentioned the name Amber she immediately regrets asking him and she quickly says," Duo I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked you about her.."  
  
Duo looks up through his bangs when he sees Hilde kneel in front of him and is slightly startled when she takes his hand but doesn't move. "It's ok." he half sighs. "She was my younger sister. On only by a year she she was my only real family I know of after our mom and dad were killed. She, She was my strength and when OZ killed her I swore to get revenge for her.." he looks at her then quickly looks away. "And you remind me of her a great deal. Which is hard for me to deal with sometimes. I have never told anyone about her before, she is still a very tender subject for because of how close we were." He hands her a picture of Amber. And I look so tired because I haven't had a proper nights rest in over a month because I got back from a Gundam training mission yesterday which was a month long. " he sighs and looks down a doesn't even realize what he said until he hears a gasp and hears the word "Gundam? I was told all Gundam pilots are evil, cruel and unfeeling."

PLEASE R&R I am SOOOOOO sorry for not Updating if you are curious why e- mail me but please R&R the reviews keep me writing 


	3. Uh oh

Disclaimer- don't own it

Hilde quickly gulps when she after she says that and looks at him carefully for any sign of danger and slowly moves her hand as she sees a spark of anger in his eyes and regret. Hilde slowly stands up and looks at him and says "Duo...."

'Damn it' he curse silently in his head as he pales and looks up at her knowing what he was supposed to do if ANY one found out what who or what he did. "We are not evil we fight for the colonies. I'm sorry if you think that we are like that but truthfully we are no different than you with our feelings.." Duo looks down and slowly stands up and reaches to a concealed pocket in his shirt where his gun has been and is always placed, but stops and looks at her quietly, and then says "Hilde..?"

Hilde who had been watching his hand move looks at him and says "Ya, Duo?" When she looks at Duo in the eyes she can see that something, something she can't under but wants to desperately.

"Hilde do you know what happens when someone finds out the identity?" Duo sighs as he sees her shake her head so he murmurs "We are supposed to kill them..." and he looks away from her.

Hilde gulps and says "Duo that means your supposed to kill me doesn't it?" Her eyes water slightly as she backs away from him slightly scared and maybe even a little hurt even though she refuses to let her self think that as a single tear rolls down her cheek and leaves a moist path behind it.

"Hilde.. stop, don't cry, please don't cry" Duo takes a few steps towards her but when she backs up against the wall with fear and hurt written in her eyes, the weird thing is he couldn't understand is why he felt as if his heart was ripped apart.

When Duo stops for a moment Hilde stares at him with a look of regret, pain, and lose for a second wondering what he was think. She then makes a run for the door as she thinks to herself 'Every time I trust some one I always have to be hurt.' She hears behind her "Hilde stop please, DAMN IT HILDE STOP!" As her hand grasps the door knob to open it she hears Duo jump at her and she sees the palm of his hands land firmly against the door holding it shut. She could feel his breathe coming against her neck as she stiffens up slightly tears starting to fall faster down her cheeks in fear of what will happen next.

Duo consumed in his thoughts fails to notice how Hilde was staring at him. Though once Hilde made her run at the door Duo looks up and starts to chase after her while yelling "Hilde stop please, DAMN IT HILDE STOP!" Once he jumps gets to her he slams the door shut so she can't get out. "Hilde just listen to me please good lord turn around and look at me" Duo watches her reluctantly and slowly turn around. Once she turns around Duo feels a sharp ping of pain at what he sees. Duo silently thinks 'how could I do this to her I promised her I would protect her..' "Hilde..." Duo murmurs as he slowly reaches out his hand to whip away her tears.

Hilde stiffens when she hears Duo's request but sense she had no chance at escape she decides she should just do what she was asked to do. So she slowly turns around tears still streaming down her cheeks, pain, anguish, and fear evident in her eyes. Hilde is very scared indeed knowing if she had to go up against him in fighting she would lose terribly unless she had help, also she didn't want to have to fight him.. even though she didn't want to admit it she had started to like him.. When duo reaches his hand out to touch her she backs up against the door terrified while flinching slightly and still crying.

Duo winces when she backs away from him and says in a pleading tone "Hilde..., please, please stop there is no need to be afraid of me please Hilde.. please..." Duo falls to his knees while he looks like he is about to start crying and says "Hilde I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" his voice cracks slightly.

Hilde looks at him starting to get confused because he seems so upset at the fact that she is scared of him and now he has fallen to his knees crying. Hilde stares at him in silence trying not to feel bad for him and resisting the urge to hug him and try to comfort him by thinking well he was the one trying to kill me!! Finally, Hilde decides to try to talk to him but before she can say anything at all the phone rings, she sighs slightly and looks at the phone.

Duo looks at the floor thinking 'damn it I lost my sister I wont lose Hilde too! I just can't I will die before that happens.' As Duo decides to try and break the silence he hears the phone ring and sighs inwardly think 'gawd damn who is it NOW.' Duo reluctantly gets up purposefully leaving his back turned towards her giving her the option to leave while he gets the phone. "Hello this is Duo Maxwell speaking."

"Hey Duo this is Heero we have a mission that we must leave for at 4:30 am tomorrow morning."

"Oh great." Duo sighs as he rolls his eyes. "I'll call you later this afternoon with the rest of the details for it. Ok?" he says not really as a question. "Fine whatever.." Duo says not really caring, and with that Duo notices out of the corner of his eye that Hilde was no longer where he left her so he guesses that she must of left. Duo slowly hangs up the phone and slumps down into a chair beside him and sighs holding his head in his hand.

As she watches Duo walk to the phone she sees he is not watching her and is also leaving the door open to her so she can leave. At first Hilde starts to walk to the door as she listens to Duo's voice. 'Wow he can really mask his pain up good.' she thinks. As Hilde arrives at the door she stops and stares at Duo. She sees him hang up the phone and half expects him to turn around and make sure you didn't leave, but instead she saw him slump down into a chair and hold his head with one hand. Hilde looks very confused at him and decides to see what is going on with him, so she walks towards him slowly. As Hilde nears she hears him murmur "Why did I do that I promised her I would protect her.. well not matter what happens I will protect her. I dunno why but I just wish she would of let me explain to her how I felt before she started to freak out but I can't blame her... I'm so sorry Hilde..." She stares at him mouth hanging open slightly as she tries to figure out how exactly he meant by how I felt. After a few moments she decides to let him know she is still there so she says "Duo?"

Duo sighs deeply as he sits there staring at the floor and he murmurs too himself "Why did I do that I promised her I would protect her.. well not matter what happens I will protect her. I dunno why but I just wish she would of let me explain to her how I felt before she started to freak out but I can't blame her... I'm so sorry Hilde..." Duo sits there in silence for a little while and jumps when he hears a female voice, the last one he was expecting to hear "Duo?". He turns his head to where the voice and looks up at Hilde slightly and gives her a crooked smile and starts to say something when his face turns to plane terror.

That's it! please read and Review!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP my life has been a total wreck lately and now I'm back in school but well no flames please and to all of my readers thanks so much!!!


	4. Spy? or not?

Disclaimer- don't own it

* * *

I know i say this all to much but this one will be updated soon along wiht my other story the next chapters are already in progress

* * *

Hilde furrows her eyebrows and looks at Duo in utter confussion and says "Uh... Duo..? Whats wron.." She is cut off by the sudden feeling of cold metal against the back of her neck and she pales as she realizes its a gun. She stares at Duo as she tries to read his eyes but can't not this time anyways.. She sees him jump up from the chair quickly and look at her sorrowfully and then to whoever had the gun to the back of her neck. She feels the tears of fear start to burn her eyes once more; as memories of the previous night sink back into her thoughts. She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head slightly as she hears Duos voice "Stop! Leave her alone! Let her go, She has NOTHING to do with me; or anything about me for that matter let her go!" Hilde opens her eyes slowly and lifts up her head and sees Duo looking back at her this time she can see that he is really worried which makes her even more scared.

Duo looks at Hilde and sees her confussion and looks back up at the guy and can tell he has to be an Oz soilder he hears Hilde say "Uh... Duo..? Whats wron.." he loooks at her imedately as she stops talking and looks at Hilde in the eyes trying to mask his emotions as he jumps out of the chair quickly. He looks at her sorrowfully and then back to the soldier. He sees her eyes and mentally blames himself "Stop! Leave her alone! Let her go, She has NOTHING to do with me; or anything about me let her go!" Duo sighs a hidden sigh and look directly back to Hildle and he relizes that she must be able to read his eyes which gives him a little shock. His attention shift back to the soldier once more as he hears him start talking again "Well even if I did believe that she knew nothing of you being a Gundam Pilot I could care less. She knows know and my orders were simple, bring to my comander whoever is in this apartment. Obviously you care for her somewhat in someway or else you wouldn't of reacted the way you did when I put the gun to her neck, or it could be just an act. Well I'll have to see wont I?" and with this he takes the safety of his gun.

Hilde pales a little bit more as she hears the soldiers deep gruff unfeeling voice say "Well even if I did believe that she knew nothing of you being a Gundam Pilot I could care less. She knows know and my orders were simple, bring to my comander whoever is in this apartment and obviously you care for her somewhat in someway or else you wouldn't of reacted the way you did when I put the gun to her neck, or it could be just an act. Well I'll have to see wont I?" Once she realizes that the click she just heard came from the safety being taken off of his gun her head starts buzzing and spinning with thoughts and methods of ways to get away from him. She tries to not shake which she knew she was on the verge of doing. Hilde looks at Duo confussed and scared every nerve in her body gone. "Duo..." she blinks away tears as she tries to not cry. The las thing she wants to do is give away how scared she is.

"Please your orders were to bring to your comander who ever was in this apartment that includes her you told me just a minute ago what your orders were and in them they said NOTHING about killing anyone so you would be disobeying your oders if you were to kill her now wouldn't you?" he smirks as he sees the oz soilders face turn to annoyment "Well, you may have a point there but this will only delay the inevitable." Duo sighs slighlty as he feels releif flow over him and he can see the thankfulness Hilde's eyesas the soilder slowly pulls the gun away from her neck and clicks on the safety. Duo watches Hilde as quickly runs to him once the gun is lowered from her neck. He is extremly shocked when she does this and thinks to himself 'wha..' as he lifts his arms as Hilde's arms in cirlce him and she barries her head into his chest.

Hilde watches and listens to Duo carefully as he talks to the soilder and feels imdeate relief when he points out that in the soilders orders there was nothing that said he could kill anyone he found in the apartment and the soilder agrees and removes the gun form her neck. Hilde tries to keep her cool as the soilder says that it will only delay the inevatable though. Hilde lets her eyes meet Duos as thankfulness.'Thank god' She thinks as she run over to Duo hugging him tightly as a few tears roll down her cheeks as she barries her head into his chest. "I was so scared Duo..." she whisphers so only Duo could hear.

"Hilde..." Duo murmurs as he hugs her close to him useing her as a cover up as the heel of his left foot presses down on a small unoticable botton underneath the chair he was sititng in earlier. 'hurry guys, I can't stall him forever..'"Don't worry.. it will be alright, I promise..." he says against her ear as she just nods silently.

The soilder just snorts and says "Ha... thats rich get your asses moving now, Or do I have to make you." he starts to move his hand tworrad his gun as Duo shakes his head "No, well go without you haveing to do that"

'Dammit, of all the times for my place to be broke in I have to have someone else here to worry about... of all the stupid shit' "No, well go without you haveing to do that" Duo answers quickly "come on Hilde" he says softly taking her hand with one of his own as he wipes away her tears with his other hand.

Hilde nods as she lifts her head and allows him to take her hand and wipe the tears from her face.

With the other Gundam pilots  
"WUFEI, HEERO, TROWA! GET IN HERE NOW THE ALARM WAS SET OFF AT DUO'S PLACE, and you guys may want to look at the footage the camara got." Quatre says switching the monotors to Duos as the three pilots join him in the room along with Sally. "Listen to what they talk about" Quatre says as he goes to certain parts of there conversations.

Sally nods her head and says "and then the Oz soilder comes in... right after Hilde finds out.. thats a little odd wouldn't you say..., I wonder if she is a spy and this was a set up"

Wufei nods he was thinking the same the same thing

Heero nods in agreement as he mutters to himself "Duo what the hell have you gotton yourself into?"

"We should get going the soilders taking them out right now..., Sally see if you find out anything about htat unifor if you can figure out what base hes going to and let us know" Wufei states as he grabs a jacket and keys to his bike as the other pilots follow his lead grabbing there keys as well.

* * *

Guys im sooooo sorry about how long its taking me someone should just im me every day for an update like some of my readers on quizilla do xD well anywas im glad i finally got this up, I know its not my best but I've been fighting a horriable writers block and still am i still so please forgive how horriable it sounds and my spell check and everyhting else on this crappy Cp of mine is screwed up so over look gramar and spelling errors this once well thanks no flames please and to all of my readers thanks so much! 


End file.
